


Just This Once

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, daichi succumbs to good pussy game lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Daichi’s known you longer than he’s dated you, and so you knew when things started getting serious that he was absolutely, always, no exceptions wearing a condom when he has sex.He was self-assured in his practice, in his habit. It had never been shaken, not even by his love and trust in you or past partners. Daichi never thought he would ever crumble, especially as quickly as he does the night his will is snapped.The night it happens is perfect.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 21
Kudos: 276





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> This grew from a Discord convo about how Daichi is a Condom King, and how he loses his crown. I figured it would be a great fic to celebrate his birthday with! I hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> Daichi, if you're real and you're reading this, my pussy is Free Real Estate ;)

Daichi’s known you longer than he’s dated you, and so you knew when things started getting serious that he was absolutely, always, no exceptions wearing a condom when he has sex.

He recalls, way back near the end of third year in high school, describing to you his fear of accidentally starting a family before he was ready. How he wants to live his life a little after having to take care of so many kids younger than him--both family and the volleyball team--before it happens.

“I don’t care if they’re on birth control,” he told you, gazing off into the distance with a mild look of anxiety in his eye as he sees some sort of possible future he desperately does not wish to experience. It had made you giggle at the time, Daichi taking your amusement in stride with a little smile, but firmly reiterating himself. “I’m wrapping it, _always_.”

And when you start dating, that’s exactly how it is. Daichi had a condom on hand no matter where or when you decide to fuck, and has even asked you to carry some with you just in case. He’s never forgotten, always pausing to reach for the side table next to the couch, or fumble in the center console of the car, or dig in your purse for the little square packet.

You’ve even admitted that it’s kind of alluring to watch him stretch the clear rubber over his dick, watching it spread struggle to contain his thick length, a feeling you empathize with all too well. He thinks about that a lot when he puts them on now, a smug warmth sizzling low in his hips while he watches you in turn, eyes heavy on his hands and his cock, all spread out for him and waiting.

But just because he uses a condom doesn’t mean you guys don’t _talk_ like you’re using one. Especially in the moment. You whisper or moan or beg him to cum in you, ask him if he wants to fill you up, and he always groans in agreement. And sometimes he’ll pull your hair back and hiss against your cheek as he throbs, his mindless words about emptying inside you, knocking you up making you squirm and whimper. But you never get the feeling of his cum spilling hot. You only feel his cock twitch, and watch mournfully when he withdraws, the little pocket hanging heavy at the tip of the condom full of milky sperm.

He knows you think it’s a waste, sees the way you pout sometimes, but steadfastly ignores you and appreciates you keeping your thoughts to yourself. You’ve tried in the past to convince him, having already been on birth control before you started dating. It never works, usually just earning you an exasperated look or some kind of joke about getting married, his attempt to turn it back on you.

The last time your attempt at convincing him had failed, you just tossed up your hands. “Fine, don’t worry about it. Just come fuck me. I need it.” He was more than happy to do that.

He was self-assured in his practice, in his habit. It had never been shaken, not even by his love and trust in you or past partners. Daichi never thought he would ever crumble, especially as quickly as he does the night his will is snapped.

The night it happens is perfect.

Having a few days off for his birthday and the new year, Daichi couldn’t ask for a better way to spend it but with people he cares about. Sitting in a warm bar, tingling from drinking and laughing til his stomach hurts with his best friends, Daichi feels extremely at ease and content.

The only thing that makes it better is having you curled up next to him, looking pretty in a knee-length form hugging skirt and white stockings, an elegant, silky white blouse to match and cherry red lips pulled in a delighted smile. You’ve been steadily leaning against him more and more as the drinks continue to come, and he’s happy to pull you closer.

He’s staring a little more than he should. He keeps having to force himself to look away from the dip in the front of your shirt, where he can see a little bit of your bust. It’s as high as the buttons run, too, and resting just above it is a pretty ruby and gold pendant necklace he got you for your birthday this year, matching perfectly with the shade of your lipstick, a color that caught his eye immediately when you walked out of the bathroom earlier this evening, just before leaving for this meetup.

You keep looking back, too. Eyes heavy from drinking and maybe something else, giving him pretty smiles while your hand rests on his thigh.

At some point you snuggle up with your arm around his, giving him a cute little pout. “It’s cold,” you whisper with a playful little pout, and he’s more than happy to wrap you up closer, feeling the dip of your back, hands exploring the curve of your waist before he really thinks about the fact he’s with his friends.

Nearing midnight, he gives his friends hugs and wishes them a good new year. He helps you slip into your coat, and when you’re all finally standing out on the frosty snowy sidewalk, his friends all happily go their separate ways.

You lean into him, arms around his middle, and give him a big grin from under his arm. “I love you,” you say, easily and happily. “I hope you had a great birthday today.”

Daichi can’t keep the smile off his face, the alcohol in his blood helping to keep his face relatively warm against the sting of winter. “I love you, too. And it was the best.”

You laugh, letting him pull you further down the street towards home. Your arm is dipped between his jacket and his sweater, and you keep dragging your nails up and down his spine. He sates himself temporarily by kissing the top of your head, your hairline, your forehead, but soon is asking himself why he’s not kissing you outright.

The warmth of your apartment brings a sultry relaxation. No longer on edge from the cold, Daichi feels the buzz in his bones again. He watches you pull off your long coat, revealing your deceptively modest outfit once again to his appreciative gaze.

You squeak when his hands find your waist. Before you can even open the small coat closet to put it away, Daichi is crowding you forward against the wall, kissing along your neck, sighing hot breaths down your front. You moan and drop your coat carelessly, arching back against him.

“Daichi,” you purr, turning your face until your cheek presses against the wall, long lashes touching your cheeks.

His groan is muffled into the silky fabric on your shoulder, his teeth nipping at the strap of your bra hidden beneath. “Baby, you look so pretty. I wanna see what’s underneath.”

You shimmy around in his grasp, thumping back against the wall when he kisses you, sloppy and slow, an indicator of your shared, mild intoxication.

“L-Lemme take my shoes off,” you breathe against his kiss after pushing his jacket off his wide shoulders. In the dark hallway, you giggle together while you both stumble out of your boots. Daichi nearly trips up the front step into the apartment, catching himself before snagging your hips in his big hands, pulling your body up against his.

Your blouse is discarded, along with his sweater, and his hands feel hot against your cold skin. He hums, hunching to kiss across your breasts, nuzzling at the lace that lines the cup of your nude bra. “Baby, lemme warm you up.”

Your knees wobble, clutching at his hair. You stumble backwards another few steps with him pressing you forward, until you’re buffered against a wall. Your bra is slung into the darkness, and you nearly whip yourself yanking Daichi’s belt off, all while drowning in his kiss.

He yanks you off your feet, grinning when you squeak in surprise, easily holding you against his warm chest while he strolls towards your shared bedroom. Your skirt is too tight to wrap your legs around him, so you kick your feet and hold tight to his shoulders, sucking languidly at his jaw and neck, no doubt leaving faded bruises and stains of red behind come morning.

You’re dropped on your back, mattress bouncing beneath you. The soft golden flooding of light comes from the bedside table, revealing you to each other entirely. Daichi fiddles with his pants, watching you look him over with unadulterated delight. He can’t help puffing out his chest, glad for the fuzziness of the lamp and the beer in his veins. He’s had sex with you hundreds of times, and he knows he’s a good looking man, but your open desire sometimes feels like too much, like he doesn’t deserve it. Not when you look so pretty, not when you dress up just for him because you want to please him and feel good about yourself, not when your adoration for him feels as blinding and fiery as his own for you.

He lets his pants hang open, leaning over you when you start to struggle with the back of your tight skirt. He curls his fingers in the top when you finally are able to wiggle to zipper down, peeling it off your thighs and over your knees, leaving you in just your pretty white stockings that dig into your waist and have a dark wet spot between your thighs.

Daichi groans low and ragged, crawling between your spreading knees, leaning down on an elbow to drag his tongue over the warm fresh wet spot of your desire. You whimper, grasp his hair and press your hips up, and he can feel his tongue squish up against your puffy lips through the fabric, knows you aren’t wearing anything at all beneath them.

He growls into you, suctioning hard against your barely covered cunt. You call his name, hips squirming as he pulls off with a huff. You’re giving him an anxious, aroused stare, grabbing at his strong biceps and urging him further up your body. His hands mold to your waist, feeling the indent of the clinging fabric and the difference between your skin and the soft stockings.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he breathes against your mouth, yanking the stretchy hem down. You let out a weak little whimper as the strength of his tug jerks you closer, hem caught on your ass and the width of your hips. He jerks again, pulling away and peeling the pretty white fabric up off your legs, and they become another article lost to lust.

He’s crowding you in again, sloppy kiss met with his fingers squelching through the slick gathered between your folds. You both moan as he starts to circle your clit with practiced confidence, and he watches you drop your head back and moan, thrusting your tits up with such an enticing roll of your body that he has to suck one into his mouth until he can’t fit any more.

“Oooh fuck, Daichi!” Your voice is high and wobbly, stressed with your need tightening and winding under his wet sucks at your nipples and his hand following after the rolls of your hips to keep flicking at your clit.

He pulls back off your tit, sucking til it pops out of his mouth, and he glances up at you past a wavy strand of hair hanging down across his forehead. “Sweetheart, you’re so fucking wet. You want it? Want me to fuck you?”

You’re nodding, winding your limbs up around him, pulling him close until he’s encompassed your body with his thighs and arm, chest pressed into yours. Your little hand wiggles down past his heaving abs to grab his leaking cock, stroking down to his balls, massaging his heavy sac and dragging it up with another upward stroke to the sticky tip.

“Yeah, I want you. Want you to fill me up,” you whisper against his lips, eyes drowsy and needy. His forehead falls against yours, groaning as you stroke and squeeze his cock in long, sure, slow strokes. “Do you wanna fuck me?”

“ _So_ bad, baby,” he moans, meshing his lips with yours, rocking forward when you stroke downwards.

He’s not quite sure what it was that made him lose his mind in this moment, what it was that had him forgetting what he’s never forgotten before. Was it the combination of a great day with the looseness of drinking and the familiar sexual haze that comes so easy with you all wrapped up in his own eagerness that made him so stupid? Maybe. Probably. But in the moment it didn’t really matter. All he wants is to feel more of you, get deeper inside you, make you both feel good.

Like always, his fingers slow on your clit and spread your swollen lips. The head of his cock meets warm, wet heaven, and you both sigh as he pushes a little harder, sinks past the wet resistance that he’s eased so sweetly with his touch. Daichi huffs, limbs coiling tight around you, the head of his cock popping past your entrance to feel the hot, wet, gushy hug of your pussy. His eyes roll into the back of his head, chest flushing sharp with a blush, and you squeeze down on him with a keen.

“Ooooh fuck, oh fuck,” he chants, voice broken and low in your ear, big hand grasping your side so hard your flesh bulges between his fingers, unable to do anything but let his cock get sucked up inside you. Your hips roll up and around in a mind-numbing grind until he’s balls deep, sweating brow furrowed against your temple, half collapsed on top of you. He moans and kisses at your cheek, growling into the bruise he sucks into your neck, and when you moan and move your hips in just the way that makes your wet pussy sound loud and lewd, sucking wet on his cock, does he realize what the fuck is so different about this time.

_He’s raw inside your pussy._

His heart about drops, feeling the wet drip of your slick down his balls. Usually that’s the only place he can feel it, his dick wrapped up tight in a protective rubber barrier every single time in the past he’s ever put his dick inside a pussy.

Daichi gulps. “O-Oh, _fuck_ , baby, we--” He moves to draw back, squeezing on your waist. But he doesn’t get very far, half drawn out cock slicking out of your guts dragging not just across your bare nerves, but now his all mushed up within yours. He chokes, panting into your shoulder, whining low in his throat and pushing his shoulders up into the delicious drag of your nails down his back. You’re kissing at his cheek, moaning so sweet in his ear, your pussy tightening up so much he _has_ to push back in.

His insides burn, his balls draw tight, and Daichi starts to panic. “B-Baby, w-we-- _f-fuck stop_ _doing that with your p-pussy_.” He snags your hip and shoves your ass down into the bed. He didn’t even know you could _do_ whatever the fuck _that_ is! He pulls on your hair, finally finding the strength to lift his head to glare helplessly down at you, only to almost roll his eyes when pulling on your hair makes your hips jerk up into him, makes you clench again. His arms almost give out beneath him, wobbling under the heavy weight of lust and the _desperate_ need to rut and cum inside you.

_Do **not** think of cumming inside her, holy shit--_

You’re pouting, thighs squeezing his dropped waist. “Daichi, what’s wrong?” You’re breathless, clearly ready-- _clearly_ , with how fucking _wet_ you are, holy _fuck_ \--and confused as to why he hasn’t started railing you yet.

Through clenched teeth, quickly shutting his eyes to avoid seeing you’re teary, frustrated gaze upon him. “B-Babe, _ungh_ , w-we forgot a c-condom…” He trails off, head dipping down to watch with a trembling breath as your hips wiggle, the glistening shaft of his cock just peeking out between you where it’s buried inside you.

He really can’t help it. Everything in the smart, logical, _not dumb_ part of his brain is screaming at him to pull out but…but fuck if it doesn’t feel good to just inch forward again into the wonderfully taut give of your body. He can feel the way your slick squelches out of the way for his dick, feel the muscles clutch and tighten with so much more intensity than before, and you’re _hot_. Not vaguely warm, but silky and hot and oh so wet.

His hips smack into yours before he’s even really thinking about it too hard, cock deep again. You gasp, and he glances up at you, his lips parted to pant. You’re gazing back, hands stroking up his damp chest, hooking with his shoulders. There’s a charged silence, filled with both of your panting and indecisiveness.

“Do…” You huff and try not to squirm, but you can’t help your pleasure. Daichi flinches, lids drooping with the nonsensical rhythmic squeeze of your insides on his cock. “Do you wanna pull out?” You sound mournful, and Daichi didn’t know disappointment could sound so fucking sexy.

Daichi can’t answer honestly, and he can’t lie. His stretched silence is telling enough, his head hanging to avoid your eyes while he quivers in a desperate attempt to control himself. You whine his name, thighs squeezing his waist in the way he’s always fucking liked, your restless fingers weaving into his hair on the back of his head. His hips grind, hot breath stuttered down over your pretty tits where they heave against his own warm chest

“Fuck,” he breathes, lifting his head, pressing his damp forehead to yours. You’re gnawing on your lip, looking eager and fucked out already, just like he feels. He thrusts his hips into yours, yours into the mattress, and tugs your hair again until your eyes are fluttering. “ _Fuck!_ J-Just this once, okay? Promise?” He bumps his hips into yours again, making your mouth fall open, spurring him to do it _again_.

“Y-Yeah.” You don’t sound so solid, but that’s fine. He’s barely holding it together as it is. Daichi pulls back as much as he can bear--it always feels good to be buried up inside you, but fuck if thinking about fucking you with a condom again knowing how good it feels without doesn’t bleed sour in Daichi’s stomach.

The wet slap of his hips becomes quick and sloppy, the wet and hot drip of you feeling like it stings all the nerves on his cock in a way that he didn’t even know could exist. It’s a sting that spreads in a flush to the rest of his body where it touches yours.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” he whines through clenched teeth, kissing you with drunken need. You kiss him back just as eager, thrusting your hips back up to meet his until the bed is creaking with the strain. His whole abdomen is so wet from your desire already, and he hasn’t even made you cum yet. It’s spread all over his hips and thighs and down his balls. “What the fuck, baby, I didn’t--didn’t _know_ \--” His sentence breaks off with a low, tortured wheeze, ass flexing with a deep, circular roll down into your body.

You moan and roll your hips, your insides doing something so sinister Daichi jolts his cock back with a pained gasp, quickly pushing himself back, balls deep, inside you. He feels like he’s losing his fucking mind, gripping you way too tight, pinning you in place with his chest and weight so he can fuck you at his own pace. You like it that way, but this is barely about you--it’s about him lasting long enough _for_ you because he feels frayed all over, like he’s burning up, like he could snap at any stray movement of you and your pelvis and your pussy.

But it’s not your insides that get him in the end. No, it’s your words.

“D-Daichi?” His eyes flutter open, parted lips groaning in response to your call for him. You tilt your head back, brushing your lips against his, eyes teary with your own short breaths and quivering muscles all wrapped up around him. “You wanna fill me up?” His cock _throbs_ , punching a weak sound out of him. You cup one of his cheeks, brushing your thumb across his tingling lips with a shocking touch, looking over his feverish expression with a pinched need in yours. “W-Wanna feel it, Daichi, please? Just this once? You wanna cum inside me j-just once?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he spits, slapping his hips against you faster, his head spinning. Your words aren’t new, your words have always been part of the play, but it’s always just been that-- _play_ , the possibilities of actually filling you full of his cum far from coming to fruition.

But here he is, cock drenched and deep inside your squelching walls, already leaking heavy with precum, the reality of your words slapping him in the face. Actually unloading inside you, filling you with cum, feeling it flood around his dick and squish further up into your womb with every thrust and watching it drip out when he pulls out is anything but play, now, and it gets him so fucking good he doesn’t even answer you.

He just cums, face twisted into an enraptured glare, gazing down into your pretty eyes and watching you give a delighted, shocked little gasp from beneath his hunched curl over your body.

He’s moaning, loud and unrestrained, burying his flushed face in your neck as he spills hot and sticky inside you, unloads a ridiculous amount of cum into your body. He’s shivering, quaking, rolling his hips into yours with little control. You hiccup, nails digging into his back at his sudden end. He usually lasts longer than this, but the fact he came so quick has you squirming, dragging lines down his back to grip his flexing ass cheeks, as if you could help him thrust deeper. Strong hands snag tight to your body, pulling you further under him from where he’d fucked you up the bed, and you can feel the hot escape of his spunk from around the tight plug of his cock, dripping down around him and smearing between your ass and his balls.

“F-Fuck,” you whisper against his jaw, bearing down on his throbbing dick tightly. “I can--I can feel it, Daichi. Your cum is--it's so _warm_ , baby.” You moan a drunk, low sound of pure honey, hips twitching up at a deeper angle, like you don’t want to let any of it out.

He pulls out all of a sudden, panting like he’s ran a marathon, gazing down incredulously at the sticky strands of his release spilling out after his cock and connecting his swollen red head to your pussy. You push up onto your elbows to look, too, reach down to feel it ooze out of you. You moan and drag his seed up through your folds and towards your clit, swirling it around with quick, tacky movements and shooting Daichi a pained, needy glance that he returns.

“Did I feel good?” You ask, voice breathy and tight, legs curling up towards your body, knees butterflied wide.

He nods, head still spinning with his heavy breaths, using a hand to push your thighs open so he can keep looking at the way you leak and rub yourself with his spend. “Yeah, baby, you felt so fucking good…” You moan and rock with a mindless roll of your hips, resting an ankle on his shoulder, your other leg falling useless under his strong touch. You clench cum out of you, his cum, thick and slow in it’s spread down to your asshole.

“W-Will you make me cum?” You beg, so sweet and heady that his limp cock twitches, his whole body shivering with another aftershock and drip of cum from the tip.

Daichi hasn’t ever moved faster to hitch your other leg over his shoulder, lying down on his stomach. His cum is milky and thick seeping from inside you, sticking in strands that you’d scooped up towards your fingers to use against your clit. He snags your wrist to keep it out of the way, ignoring your pained moan of his name, to instead lick up through his cum and suck on your folds and clit. You gasp and spasm, and he can feel another rush of his cum escape you, dripping down his chin where it presses against the entrance of your body.

You’re _soaked_ against his face, your hips riding across his tongue and rolling as much as they can under the strong clutch of his arms with passionate, weak moans coming from above him. Tasting his cum on your pussy is hotter than he thought it would be, especially knowing it’s coming out of you all the while. He’s never even cum _on_ your pussy before, but he loves how every time he pulls away for a heavy breath, glancing down at your puffy folds, his cum just keeps pouring out, keeps clinging to your folds like it refuses to be removed, like it’s _supposed_ to be there.

Daichi lazily ruts against the bed, mindless and already half-hard again when you wail and curl your hips up, cumming and gushing against his mouth with hard, heaving clenches of your abdomen. He growls, nose buried against your wet mons, fingers pinching tight to your thighs around his ears, getting lost in the taste of you and the way you twist under his grip until you finish and leave his face shining from ear to ear, from neck to nose.

Daichi slurps away from you, bright and heavy eyes on your pretty, fucked out face as you fall flat, limbs splayed out and restless in your sheets. He presses feather light kisses against your hard clit, hands stroking lightly up your quivering thighs, each kiss pulling away sticky strands of cum that he eventually licks away from his bottom lip. You gasp and twitch fully with every kiss, tugging weakly on his hair, your already shut eyes scrunching.

He’s hard again, pushing up onto his hands a knees and glancing down at his swollen cock.

For the first time in his life, Daichi is reluctant to find a condom. They’re of abundant supply in this room, he always makes sure of that, but the way you’re looking at him as you ease down from the pleasure he provided, as he licks his lips and tastes your lust and his combined, he finds himself desperately trying to come up with a reason as to why he doesn’t need one a second time around.

He crawls over you, crowding you back down on the bed. You twitch when he wipes his hand through the mess of your puffy folds and slowly strokes over his cock, skin still dewy from having been inside you. You glance between his dick and his face, brows arching while you willfully spread your legs wider to accommodate him.

Daichi kisses you, leaning down on an elbow, pressing his whole body to yours. You hum and curl up around him, nails digging into his skin again when he experimentally taps the head of his naked cock against your pussy. It’s sticky and wet, makes his hips twitch towards you when you whimper against his mouth. He can feel himself blushing again, feel his heart thud quickly in his chest.

When your kiss breaks, you gaze up at him, a knowing look gleaming back from under the golden glow of the lamp.

It’s intoxicating, watching you nibble thoughtfully on your bottom lip and slowly let it ease it’s way out from the pearly pinch, all while he rubs and smacks your clit and wet folds with his length, smears his cum with the tip of his dick all over your sloppy pussy. Each one makes you both twitch with sensitivity, the kind that hurts just a little--but the good kind of hurt

You’re both breathing heavy and sharing in uncoordinated kisses when you breathlessly ask, “C...Condom?” Your nails sting into his back, your legs tightening around his waist--all like you’d do anything to keep him from moving away from you to get one.

The first time, he forgot a condom. Daichi can blame it on the alcohol, he can blame it on how seductive you are, he can blame it on biology making it feel too fucking good.

The second time around, Daichi can make excuses all he wants. But deep down, you both know he makes a _choice_.

Daichi locks eyes with you in the still moment of what you might think is consideration. In reality, Daichi is simply so stunned by his absolute apathy towards the thought of putting on a condom he’s frozen for a few seconds by this revelation. He gulps, blinks quickly at you--“Just this once,” he breathes, watching your eyes widen--and pushes forward inside you, fingers splitting the slippery lips of your pussy to pop himself back inside.

He goes slow--he didn’t get to appreciate it last time, didn’t _think_ to. It feels as fucking good as it did before. All the silky squeezing and hot wetness as before, and you seem to like it just as much as he does.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah.” You’re practically purring, hunched up towards him to wrap your limbs around him and keep him close. Daichi groans, nudging his forehead against yours while he bottoms out, staring back at you while you both try not to let your eyes fall shut. “Fuck yes, Daichi, ju-just this once.” Your lips pull in a pretty little teasing smirk, squeezing your legs and humping up ever so coy against the length of him, bouncing yourself a little against the mattress where he pins you.

You yelp when you find yourself shoved back into the pillows, big hand clasped around your throat. Your legs remain tight around him, but your arms dislodge, dragging red lines down the breadth of his shoulders towards his elbows.

“F-Fuck you,” he hisses, though it just makes your lips pull into a big, pretty grin, your eyes drooped with the pressure of his hand on your throat. Daichi angles his head down, listening to you purr in delight while he gazes at the wet stretch of his cock pull and thrust out of your pussy, insides clinging to him with each languid withdrawal. As much as he wants to fuck you quick fast, he’s set on enjoying it this time.

_Just this once, just tonight, only tonight_ , is a desperate chant in his head that’s quickly fading to a growing hunger as he watches the sticky ribbons of warm cum his cock drags out from inside you, the way it catches as an absolute mess between your folds with his return inside your body.

He squeezes on your neck, stroking his hand down your flexing stomach to rub at your clit. He feels half-drunk all over again, the warm doughy gush and caress of your walls and his spend inviting him in again and again. Your legs curl around his thighs, your throat vibrating against his hand, and belatedly he thinks to glance at up you.

Your eyes are lidded, barely focused, a small hand gripping his wrist. You’re gnawing hard on your bottom lip, twisting under the weight of his hold on you and fluttering around his cock. It takes you a moment to find his gaze, and he leans down over you, getting closer to pluck kisses from your loose, parted lips until you respond, wheezing a needy sound and curling your hands around his sides.

“Daichi,” you gasp, lashes fluttering when he eases his grip on your neck, taking a big gulp of air, fucked out glances struggling to meet his. Seeing you so overcome, so lost makes him feel a little more in control, something he’d lost before but has barely found again within your insides, where you still make him feel dizzy, still have him flushed and gasping. “Feels good,” you keen, nails digging into his forearm.

He eases down on you, flattening you to the bed with a groan and his free hand gripping the top edge of the mattress beneath the pillows. “You like it?” He growls, hand squeezing down on your throat again, nose pressed to your cheek, curled over your body to dig his cock up into you harder and harder. “Y-You like feeling it? F-Feeling me-- _fuck_ \--feeling me cum inside you?”

You wheeze, and he watches your eyes roll back as he flexes his fingers. “Y-Yes, Daichi, want m-more!”

“Yeah?” He hates how wrecked he sounds but loves he’s so wrecked because of you. “You’ve been cum starved?” The sound you make has him growling against your cheek, sucking a kiss against your warm skin. “I wanna give it to you, sweet thing.”

Your nails burn his back, he’s sure he’s all ripped up across his spine by now. “Give it t’me,” you beg, _demand_. Your cheek plumps against his thumb when you tilt your head towards him to meet his eye, pouting past the faint glimmer of tears and squeezing your legs tight around him. “S’mine.”

You make the prettiest choked off sound when he squeezes your neck the tightest yet tonight. Your brows come together, digging your head back into the bedding, and tense with the quake of your orgasm that come with cutting off your airways. He’s snarling with his second load bursting hot and thick up inside you, his eyes shutting tight and bursts of light behind his lids with the overwhelming pleasure that comes with it. He moans loudly, raggedly.

You’re right. It is yours. His cum has only ever been in your pussy and no one else, and it’s the only place he ever wants it to be from now on. It’s yours, however you fucking want it, its yours.

You hiss and swallow against the firm grip he has on your neck, thighs clutching tight around his waist. He pulls your mouth against his, huffing into your gasping kiss and easing his body down entirely on top of yours. Exhaustion comes over you both, the lulls of sleep and relaxation that come from such effort as you’ve both exerted tonight quickly overwhelming the lust that still sizzles in your veins. The last thing he remembers before falling into darkness is your slurred declaration of love and the clinging shake of your body to his, or his to yours, or both. All he knows is he feels boneless and wonderfully warm with you, still tucked away between your wet thighs. He doesn’t think he’s ever slept better.

In the morning, Daichi can’t help but feel anxious. “That was irresponsible. We’re lucky you’re already on birth control, and this could be the one time it doesn’t work. You took it on time yesterday, right?”

You sit up with a groan, patting his scratched up chest and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Baby, I have the implant.” He doesn’t know what that means. “You don’t have to worry so much.” He hates the way you give him a little simpering smile over your shoulder, sitting pretty and bare on the edge of the bed, your hair a lovely mess. “I thought it felt pretty good. Did you not?”

Daichi glares as much as he can with the interested throb of his cock at the memory of just last night and your amused, knowing laughter. “This isn’t about if it felt good or not, just--”

You stand with a stretch, bending and snatching his discarded sweater off the floor that you’ve been wearing around the apartment the last few days, pulling it over your head. The soft cream wool falls down your back, catching on the curve of your butt. A faint glimmering shine still sits along the crease of your ass and down your thighs, and his heart thuds heavy when he watches a slow drop of gooey cum fall in a thick, swaying drip from your pussy and catch on your thigh before you squeeze them shut, turning and fisting the fabric down over your front.

The hand he had been gesticulating with falls flat against the top of his head, his arm flexing with the bend as he stares at you from his slumped spot against the headboard, dumbfounded.

“Just what?” You ask breezily, looking as flustered as he suddenly feels, your knees pressed tightly together as if you could stop the flow of his cum out of you. You shoot a glance towards the bathroom before settling your eyes on him.

Daichi sighs, and knows he’s lost. Whatever resolve he’d ever had was destroyed in a single night of being buried and raw inside your body, feeling just how perfect it is to fill you up and know it _stayed_. Seeing that swaying drop of cum, the gooey mess he left behind, only cemented the fact in his head that he can never go back to the way things were before. Not with you.

He likes it too damn much.

You cut a cute smirk his way suddenly. "Just this once, right?" You jokingly finish, your thighs rubbing together. There's a subtle glimmer in your gaze that's not unlike the desperation you'd shared with him in the throes of passion last night. It pulls forth a tingling Pavlovian ache from deep inside his gut that fills his veins and swells in his cock.

Your eyes lower when he pulls the covers off his waist, revealing his dick lying hard and ready across his abs. Your eyes widen and your fingers twist into his sweater, pulling up the bottom to reveal what you failed to hide before, watching him settle comfortably back against the headboard.

Daichi gives a tortured groan, rubbing his hands over his face before he beckons you closer.

“Come here. You’re making a mess. Let me see.” If you didn’t know any better, you might have interpreted his tone as being exhausted and regretful, as if you both haven’t gained something out of this whole debacle that feels like a transcended form of intimacy and pleasure that hadn’t been achieved before because of his stubbornness. He knows you know better, though, he knows you hear the growly lust and desperation in his clipped words, so he ignores your scoff as you knee your way back onto the bed, your pretty lips twisting in amusement.

He snags your hand when you get close enough, tugging you over his lap. You keep the bottom edge of his sweater pinned between your breasts, revealing the bottom droop of them and nothing more, but his eyes are on the glossy sheen of wetness that’s spread all the way down to your knees, that’s smeared up over your mons and collected through your folds.

He massages your hips hard, his cock flushed and dripping again. You reach out and pet over his chest, wiggling and panting already. Daichi casts you a wild glance, surprising you with a firm tug on your hips, until you’re moaning and grinding your sloppy cunt across the hot, silky skin of his length. “If you want me to stuff you full of cum again, I’ll do it. But you have to work for it.”

It’s just so easy to slide back into place with how messy you are between your thighs, with how much of his cum is still up inside you. And work for it you do, swirling and rocking your hips, whining his name and leaving fresh red lines down his flushing, heaving chest all while he watches and clenches his jaw and hisses. You’re both sensitive and you’re both moaning and it doesn’t take long for you both to find your ends.

You look no less pretty than you had last night when he’s done with you this time, too, pulling off his cock with a wet pop and lying flat between his spread legs. For a third time, you’re panting and gushing with his cum across the sheets from your pretty, pulsing pussy, his sweater pushed up charmingly just below your tits.

Daichi rests a hand on your warm knee where it’s still hooked over his leg, stroking downward with a greedy reverence to feel the quiver in your limb the closer he gets to your hip. He supposes the twinkle in your eye and this newfound wonder is worth the bone melting gratification he feels, his cock twitching one last drip of cum across his wet thigh at the sight of you splayed out before him, leaking with his cum, too, and grinning with sleepy pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9
> 
> feel free to [leave me a tip!](url)


End file.
